malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArchieVist
re: "Shear" & Dassem's "Early History" Hi AV: Well, it's clear that I'm having my usual trouble in writing concise enough articles. I did try to keep Shear and Dassem's "Early History" as short as I could, but I agree that they are still way too long. I'll follow your suggestion for the "Early History" section, and then I'll see what I can do with "Shear". I was thinking that Dassem Ultor being such an important character in the books, that his 'origin story' might deserve including more details. However, I trust your judgment over mine in this area and will start chopping away. Thanks for the helpful oversight. *Sigh* Pcwrcw (talk) 03:54, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :OK AV: I started with about 2000 bytes (unfinished) and got Dassem's "Early History" down to about 500 bytes (finished). If you would, cast an eye over what I've produced and see if you think any other changes are needed. I'll start tackling Shear tomorrow. Pcwrcw (talk) 06:02, January 7, 2020 (UTC) ::Well, I started Shear out with 9562 bytes and got it down to 4615 bytes. I just have the rest of Chap 15's section dealing I trust with "Luel" and then it should be done. Thanks for all your advice and encouragement - not to mention your patience! Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:51, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Archiving mistake - help needed SOS AV: :I was archiving 2019's "User talk:Pcwrcw", and eventually got it done correctly. However, in the process I mistakenly created the page: Pcwrcw/Archive 4. Could you remove it please? I hope doing so will be straightforward. Thanks in advance! Pcwrcw (talk) 03:19, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Thank you Glad you took a look at our edits and picked up on the ‘Lether’ links. Did you see the article SE posted on his FB page about the chap caught reading Malazan Wiki pages whilst working as a massage therapist? I’d like to think it was our Wiki rather than Wikipedia. Wonder if there was a spike in Wiki users and searches that day, lol! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:04, January 31, 2020 (UTC) ::If he is a die-hard fan, he might enjoy the title, lol. How about a mention in trivia section for the main 'MBotF' page? Overall, we are getting more people now who have used the Wiki without too many hic-ups and that is beginning to show in comments. The ones that still spout the same 'don't go there' message often haven't seen the Wiki in years. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:32, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Pcwrcw 10k edits & BTW "The Jhistal" Thanks AV: As it happened, I missed the actual 10,000th edit myself. I knew I was approaching it, but when I thought to check, I was well over the "magic number" (lol). I never thought, somehow, that I would ever get so far along. I think my work on all the ExtDPs and my infamous non-concise articles are partly responsible. . . :I just got through pre-ordering The Jhistal (US TOR HC & US TOR TPB) from Amazon. I checked amazon.co.uk and they are apparently - so far - releasing the UK edition on the same date as the US edition - Nov 17, 2020. If they stick with that, it will certainly make matters less confusing. I noticed on the malazan reddit that someone contacted ICE and asked him about the place of The Jhistal with regard to his other books. ICE evidently said that TJ (??) is meant to come after Kellanved's Reach. I find that encouraging as there are certainly quite a number of major loose ends from DL/DHL/KR flapping in the wind! Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:46, February 2, 2020 (UTC) re: "Logros T'lan Imass" Hi AV: Sorry that I mistakenly deleted the German link in Logros T'lan Imass - I didn't realize that that was what it was. I have been holding off "Patrolling" edits, leaving them to one of you Admins to deal with, but the two edits that I patrolled-checked looked straightforward. I'll go back to my previous practice and leave the patrolling to you "higher-ups". Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:21, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks for the vote of confidence : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 04:36, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Removal of infobox spoilers Hi AV: I think it's great that you've begun the mammoth job of removing the infobox spoilers! I feel that what is left - particularly with the infoboxes with the most deleted material - is a vast improvement in clarity. Having a lot of facts without sufficient context can be more confusing than informative. Not to mention that the edited infoboxes are now non-spoiler friendly : ) Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:27, February 15, 2020 (UTC)